ScHoOl TrIp!
by Cathy.Neko
Summary: A school trip to the capital of Fiore, Crocus. An exciting trip for everyone,but will something happen that will change their normal lives? Like Confession, Rejection, etc! Multi-pairing! NaLu, GrUvia, GaLe and slight JeRza! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm back with another NaLu ff. I hope you'll enjoy this story. This is a multi-pairing story. So enjoy reading and don't forget to review!**

_There was a great tension across the room. Everyone was wandering here and there deeply thinking. A loud noise stopped everyone in their track. They turned towards the door and saw_ _Natsu and Sting with a huge grin. _

"_Cheer up guys! We are going to Crocus this year and not to Clover town like last year"_

_The class erupted with joy. Everyone was excited to visit Crocus, the capital of Fiore._

"_Will we get to see Mercurius?"_

"_It would be so good if we got to the see the king and the princess"_

"_Let's stop at Ryuzetsu Land"_

_Various questions were thrown around. And that's how excited everyone was to visit Crocus._

Lucy was at Levy's house helping the petite girl pack her bag for the trip. It was a visit to the capital of Fiore, Crocus. 4 days - 3 night's trip.

"Lu-chan I guess this dress would fit me but I like this one better, oh wait this orange looks good" said Levy picking up various dress from the pile of clothes on her bed.

"Levy-chan, you're not getting it. We are going for a _school_ trip I suppose and not for friends out going. And anyway didn't you hear Erza say only school uniform to be worn when we are looking around the city huh?" said Lucy packing Levy's suitcase with hair accessories, "And Natsu was scolded when he tried arguing with Erza"

"Natsu was? Well I suppose even Sting was scolded right? Now that I think about it you know a lot about Natsu or to be more precise you only look at Natsu and no other guy" said Levy as she threw all her dresses aside and sat on the bed.

"It's not like that, Levy-chan" said Lucy, blushing slightly.

"Come on! It's so obvious to the whole class…excluding Natsu himself. He's such a thick-head" replied Levy.

Lucy was about to protest what Levy was saying when her phone rang.

"Please tell me it's from Natsu" asked Levy trying to see who messaged Lucy.

"Cut it ou-" before Lucy could reply, she realized that it was a text from Natsu, "Yeah it's from him" said Lucy blushing slightly.

_**From: Natsu.D**_

_**To: Lucy.H**_

_**Subject: Trip **_

_**Hey Lushi, I hope u're done wit packin?**_

_**From: Lucy.H**_

_**To: Natsu.D**_

_**Subject: RE: Trip **_

_**Not yet…_**_

_**I'm Levy-chan's place packin 2gether wit her 3**_

_**Is der anythin u wanted to ask?**_

_**From: Natsu.D**_

_**To: Lucy.H**_

_**Subject: RE: Trip **_

_**Well, I ws plannin to pack Happy inside my bag and get him to Crocus.**_

'_**cause I feel bad to leave him here**_

_**From: Lucy.H**_

_**To: Natsu.D**_

_**Subject: RE: Trip **_

…_**R u dat dumb? I'm totally against u're idea.**_

_**Wat wil u do if Erza finds out, huh?**_

_**From: Natsu.D**_

_**To: Lucy.H**_

_**Subject: RE: Trip **_

_**Oh rite! Dat monster…**_

_**Oh wel I gues Happy wil stay home **_

_**Wel anyway, Gud nite! Sweet dreams, meet ya tomm**_

_**From: Lucy.H**_

_**To: Natsu.D**_

_**Subject: RE: Trip **_

_**Yeah…Gn Sd.**_

_** Meet ya!**_

"Oh so someone wishes you to have sweet dreams, huh?! There's surely something between you guys right?" asked Levy with a devilish grin on her face.

"There's nothing going on between us. You're just making things up" replied trying to avoid the topic.

Levy didn't rub the matter any further and continued packing with Lucy.

***Meanwhile at Natsu's place***

"Did you talk to her? What did Lucy-san say?" asked Sting as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Yeah! She's against it" replied Natsu pouting.

"Who will agree to your stupid idea, fire-head" said Gray.

"What did you say ice-jerk" asked Natsu ready to start a fight.

"Stop you two" replied Sting trying to break the tension between the two friend slash rival.

"Hey salamander, is there something going between you and that bunny girl?" asked Gajeel

"There's nothing going on" replied Natsu blushing slightly unknown to others, "What about you? Lucy was saying something is going between you and Levy?"

"That's none of your business, idiot" replied Gajeel, avoiding eye contact.

"What? Who is the idiot?" asked Natsu starting a fight with Gajeel. Somehow along the line even Gray joined the fight. Sting, sweat dropped, and continued watching the three fight like kids. Exhausted the three of them sat down quietly, catching their breaths.

"That reminds me, Gray-san, did Juvia-san confess to you?" asked Sting.

"Well, yeah"

"You replied back to her confession?"

"Not yet. Don't lecture me about that" said Gray.

"You better give her a proper clear cut reply. You should know by now how she feels about you right? Well I'm not saying you to accept it but don't leave it hanging, it would only leave her depressed" said Gajeel. Juvia was his childhood friend. Everyone was scared to approach him because of his face but Juvia stood along with no matter what, so he cared for her a little more than others.

Gray nodded his head and didn't say anything else.

"Confess, huh?!" whispered Natsu to himself thinking about certain someone.

***Awaited day***

Everyone gathered around the school premises waiting for their bus. Their curiosity aroused when they saw their bus. They all jumped in to grab one of the best seats to sit. Lucy got a window seat next to Levy and Natsu along with Sting got a seat just behind them. Throughout their journey Natsu didn't speak a single word cause of his motion sickness.

They reached their destination earlier than expected. The bus stopped exactly near their hotel.

Each room had five beds so five classmates had to share a room. Natsu, Gray, Sting, Gajeel and Rogue shared one room whereas for the girls it was Lucy, Levy, Erza, Juvia and Yukino sharing a room.

"What a beautiful place it is!" said Lucy looking outside the window.

"It sure is Lucy-san" replied Yukino, placing her bag on her bed.

"We can't waste much time admiring our room. We are called down within few minutes. Hurry up girls" said Ezra placing her bag on her bed. After gathering some water bottles, skin lotions, etc she walked out of the room.

Juvia didn't utter any word and continued unpacking her bag.

"Ah, Juvia is something the matter? You can share with us if you want" said Lucy as she sat next to her on the bed.

Juvia couldn't hold herself any longer and burst out crying.

"W-W-What's wrong? Your crying makes the matter even worse. Did I upset you?" asked Lucy, trying to silence Juvia.

"No*hick* it isn't Lucy-san's fault. I-It's just that*hick* Juvia confessed to Gray-sama three days ago*hick*but*hick*but Juvia still hasn't gotten a reply" replied Juvia in between her sobs.

"Don't cry Juvia" said Lucy hugging her blue haired friend, who sobbed in her arms.

"I'm sure Gray-san will reply to your feeling soon, Juvia-san. So don't cry" replied Yukino hugging Juvia.

"That's right! So don't upset. We are all here for you" said Levy has joined in for a group hug.

For a while they kept comforting Juvia.

"Come on. Now go wash your face or else Erza will happen" said Lucy grinning at Juvia.

Juvia nodded and headed towards the washroom to refresh.

After sometime they all went downstairs.

***At boys room***

"Ice-jerk, move aside that's my bed" shouted Natsu.

"Never in a million year, that's my bed" said Gray throwing his bag over the bed.

"Why are those two fighting for a freaking bed?" asked Gajeel.

"Do they need a reason to fight? Well I guess they want that bed cause it's close to the window" said Sting, sweat dropping at the sight of those two throw pillows and cushions at each other.

"How kiddish" said Gajeel occupying the bed adjacent to rogue.

"Yeah" replied Sting

A knock on the door stopped everyone in their tracks. Noticing no one making an effort to look for the door, Rogue sighed and opened the door wide to find classmate Alzack at the door.

"You guys, get ready in 5 mins. We'll be going sighting. Hurry up and assemble down" said Alzack and without waiting for a reply went away.

"Ah! Finally mine" said Gray pushing Natsu away and occupying the bed and doing a victory pose.

"I-I'm leaving. Meet ya down" said Sting dragging Rogue along with him. Gajeel followed with them ignoring the two fight again. He had a feeling that this trip is gonna be long and irritating trip with those two bickering. If Erza knew these will fight like there's no tomorrow then why club them in the same room?

**I hope you'll like it! Do leave a review they encourage me two update faster. Sorry for any mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update! **

**Thank you guest and mgaa for your lovely review.**

**Read and don't forget to review!**

"Hey Natsu, you seem to be in hurry" called out Lucy from behind, as she jogged towards Natsu.

"Yo Luce! Aizen called us down so you see I'm in a hurry" said Natsu.

"Same here but for us it was Erza" replied Lucy.

"I hope to have lots of fun with everyone" said Natsu with a cheerful grin.

"Yeah!" said Lucy.

"Hey Luce..I kinda wanna tell you something…"said Natsu, blushing slightly.

"Huh?! What is it Natsu?" asked Lucy, tilting her head sideways.

"Well..you see..umm..I..ah..I..you" replied Natsu, hesitating with his words.

"What's with you?" asked Lucy, confused with Natsu's unusual behavior.

Before Natsu could say anything Levy came out of nowhere, which startled them.

"Hey Lu-chan! And Natsu?! What are you guys doing?" asked Levy, smirking at Lucy.

"Nothing much! T-talk about to you later Luce!" said Natsu as he walked away, leaving the two girls confused.

'_What's wrong with him?'_ wondered Lucy, as she headed to the meeting hall with Levy.

***Later***

"Come on Natsu-san, there are plenty of places that I want to go" said Sting as he pulled Natsu with him, others followed them.

Meanwhile Lucy and her team were at Merculius garden looking around the palace.

"So..?" asked Levy.

"So? So what?" replied Lucy confused with her Levy's question.

"So how far did it go so far" asked Levy, "With Natsu?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" replied Lucy, averting her gaze.

"Hey look" said Levy, pointing at a distance, "Isn't that Natsu and the rest? He always ends up fighting with them"

Lucy turned and saw Natsu fighting with Gajeel and Gray. Lucy chuckled and uttered, unconsciously, "But that's what makes him cute"

When she realized Levy might have heard her, she turned to look at the petite blue head, who heard her clearly, "Aww, what did you say? I didn't hear you clearly Lu-chan!" said Levy poking Lucy's hand, playfully.

"Let's go Levy-chan. It just came out" replied Lucy, as she walked ahead. Levy laughed and followed Lucy.

-x-

"_Lucy, I love you please go out with me!" said Natsu looking at Lucy_

"_But I'm already engaged, Natsu" said Lucy with a sad smile on her face._

"_Wait what? Who? Why? How" said Natsu, not believing her words._

"_With Loke" whispered Lucy, as her figure slowly disappeared._

"_Wait, don't go Luce! Don't leave me"_

_-x-_

"Don't leave me" shouted Natsu.

"Wake already jerk!" yelled Gray, shaking Natsu violent.

Natsu woke up and looked around the room to find Gajeel sleeping with his headphones on, Sting sleeping soundly and Rogue was totally ignoring the commotion.

"What were you dreaming about jerk, suddenly screaming so loudly 'don't leave me' and all?" asked Gray as he sat on his bed.

"That's…"

'_I love you, Lucy!'_

…Nothing" replied Natsu, as if he would what he was dreaming about.

"Go cool off your head, idiot" said Gray as he lay on his bed.

"Yeah" replied Natsu, as he threw off the blankets off and hopped out of his bed.

-x-

'_It was a terrible dream. I wish Happy was here'_ thought Natsu as he walked towards the beach, that was close to the inn they were staying in. He walked along the shore, enjoying the coolness. He felt better, and smiled to himself as he walked. After some distance he noticed, a figure sitting on the shore and facing the sea. From the silhouette, it was a girl, her hair swaying with the sea-breeze.

Natsu slowly approached, thinking it might be a ghost. When he was close enough, he noticed the girl turn and look at him, "Natsu?"

Natsu realized who it was, "Luce?" Now he was clearly able to see Lucy, with her hair swaying perfectly with the wind, her white night gown and her surprised look just made her look like an angel who just landed on earth.

Natsu smiled at her, and then became alert. He turned and looked around searching for certain someone. Lucy gave him confused look and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Is Loke here?" asked Natsu, searching for Loke to beat him.

"Huh?! Why would he be here?" asked Lucy, more confused with his reply.

Natsu cursed himself. He was still conscious of his dream. He mentally slapped himself, as he replied, "No nothing! Anyway what are you doing over here?" Natsu sat next to Lucy on the sand.

"What about you?" asked Lucy, "Why are you here?"

"Nightmare" replied Natsu.

"About?" asked Lucy, looking at him.

'_You were getting engaged with Loke'_ as if he can say that.

"You answer. What are you doing over here?" asked Natsu, trying to change the subject.

"Just a dream…" replied Lucy looking at the sea, with a sad gaze.

"I'm not engaged to anyone" blurted out Natsu.

Lucy gave him a confused look, "What's wrong with you?"

Natsu looked away, as he said, "N-nothing. Please don't mind me and continue"

Lucy nodded a she continued, "It was about mama.."

Natsu watched Lucy. She looked so sad, thinking about a distinct past.

"It was back when I was six" said Lucy, narrating her dream, "Mama gifted me a cute doll. It is really special for me, since it's from mama. But now…now..." before Lucy could go any further, she burst into tears, "Sorry Natsu. I didn't mean to cry, but they just rushed ou-"

Natsu cupped Lucy's face and made her look at him. He gently stroked her cheeks and pushed her tears away. He slowly pulled Lucy into a hug. He circled his hands around her waist and pulled her close to himself.

"Don't hold back" he said as he placed one hand on top her hand, gently stroking her head, "When you're with me don't hold back, Lucy. If you wanna cry, just cry to your heart's content. I'll be here for you…forever" said Natsu as he hugged Lucy, who wrapped her hands around him, and sobbed, clenching his shirt now and then.

-x-

"We didn't have any reason to worry about her" said Erza, as she watched Lucy and Natsu from afar.

Levy, Yukino and Juvia agreed with her, "You're right. Well let's go back"

-x-

"I'll stay here till you calm down so don't worry about anything" said Natsu. After some time, he heard Lucy soft snore.

'_She slept'_ thought Natsu, as he gently lifted Lucy in his arms and headed towards her room. He knocked the door and Levy answered it. She gave him a puzzled look but when she noticed Lucy in his arms, she moved aside to let him.

She told him to lock the door and went to bed and was fast asleep. Natsu gently laid her on her bed and watched her sleeping figure. He pulled the blanket and covered her and looked and her. He looked around the room and found everyone fast asleep. He cautiously looked around and gently kissed Lucy's forehead, and whispered, "Good night, my beloved princess! Sleep well"

He blushed at what he did and said. He walked out of the room not forgetting to lock it and went to his room.

**How was it? Please don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the 3****rd**** chapter. I hope you'll like it. Please don't forget to leave a review, ne?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

The next morning, Lucy was surprised to find herself in her room. She had no recollection of how she ended up in the bed. Then she remembered the night chat with Natsu. She blushed at that thought.

She brushed aside her thoughts and got up to get ready.

-x-

Natsu was still in bed, snoring loudly. His roommates were all up and had completed their morning chores.

"Oye! Somebody wake this salamander" said Gajeel, out of annoyance.

"This flame brain" muttered Gray as he moved towards Natsu's bed to wake him up.

"Wake up you freaking idiot" yelled Gray, pulling Natsu's bedsheets, which made the salmon haired teen to fall face flat on the ground.

Gajeel, Sting and Rogue were very well aware of what was going to happen.

Natsu hissed in pain, as he got up to throw a punch on Gray.

As if on cue, the door threw open and fierce red head was standing behind the door. Her hands on her hips.

"If you guys are up already, then why not come downstairs? It's breakfast time, so hurry up" with that said, Erza shut the door and disappeared.

Gray was so lost in thoughts that he didn't see the pillow that Natsu threw on him. He threw the pillow so hard, that Gray lost his balance and fell down, but luckily the bed was right behind him so he was not hurt much.

Gajeel and the rest took a step back cause they knew that a war is gonna began, a war with pillows. Though it wasn't a dangerous one, but if Natsu and Gray are involved in it then it's better if you back off, if you don't wish to be hospitalized.

Gray grabbed the pillow closest to him and threw it at Natsu. Natsu caught the pillow and smirked at his rival slash friend. He threw back the pillow at Gray, but Gray instead of catching it he dorged it.

Unknown to the two, the red head once again came to their room to announce something that she forgot to mention. The pillow (that Natsu threw) hit square on her face making everyone in the room to go white.

The pillow slipped off her face, to reveal a tick on her forehead. Erza looked like a time bomb, that was ready to explode.

"QUITE YOUR CHILDISH GAMES AND COME DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!" yelled Erza, frightening the boys. They all yelled in a chorus 'Yes maam'.

-x-

What a day! They had to get up early, so that they won't be late for their trip but now they had to wait for a while till the bus people don't fix the punctured wheel.

Lucy and gang decided to spend some time on the beach, which was at a walkable distance from the Inn they are staying at.

When they reached the beach, they were surprised to see Natsu and the rest on the beach, playing what seemed like stone, paper, scissor.

"Hi guys, what's up?" chirped Levy as she approached closer to them.

"Yo!" greeted Natsu back, "We are deciding teams for a volleyball match. Care to join?"

"Sounds great! What do you think guys?" asked Levy.

"I don't mind" replied Erza, brimming with her fighting spirit.

"Juvia would love to!" replied Juvia, trying to avoid making eye contact with Gray.

Lucy and Yukino agreed too.

"Alright! How about having a match as girls v/s boys?" asked Levy, as she supported her weight on one leg.

"You sure about that shrimp?" asked Gajeel, with his arms folded.

"We've got Erza" grinned Levy back and all the boys shut their mouth, as if Levy's that one reason cannot be opposed.

Well if one had Erza in their team for any work, then losing is totally impossible. That's the great Erza Scarlet for you guys!

They divided themselves in two teams. Girls vs Boys. Lucy, Levy, Erza, Juvia and Yukino in one team. Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Sting and Rogue in the other team. The game started.

Erza and Natsu were the only ones playing fiercefully, while the others just sweat dropped at the two. They were so lost in their game, that they lost the track of time.

It was half past 1 when they reached the inn. They were surprised to find that the buses that should have been waiting near the gates were not there.

They hurried to their respective rooms, changed from their swimsuits/trunks and made their way to the reception desk.

When they inquired about their bus, the reception lady replied, "The bus long left for the trip"

They all comically froze in their place. There goes their precious trip. The bus left and it won't return till 8 or 9.

-x-

After thinking for a long time they decided to walk around Crocus by themselves. As they explored the city, they saw people wearing yukata and others setting up stalls. When they enquired they came to know that they are having a festival today. They decided to have a look at it.

It was so crowded they all got separated. Somehow, as if fate played its role, they all ended up in pairs, excluding Sting.

Natsu with Lucy, Gray with Juvia, Gajeel with Levy, Rogue with Yukino and Sting with Erza.

How would their festival/trip turn out?

**How was it? Let me know your thought with your sweet review. Bye!**


End file.
